Silt
Silt was created by SingeTheSkywing and adopted by Rain The Fanwing {| style="background:#fff8ce; border:5px outset #f2bc9b; color:black; text-align:justify; margin:7px 0px; padding:0 10px; width:auto;" | "My parents are a sandwing and a mudwing. Silt is a mixture of sand and clay, very clever of them." Appearance Silt is a sandwing-mudwing hybrid. Although his sandwing side is the most prominent. The scales near his head are pale yellow, with thicker beige scales covering most of his body and wings like dried sand. He is noticeable shorter than most of his friends and has thick, dull, brown horns that curve down. He is supposed to wear glasses, but usually doesn’t becuase he thinks he looks ugly in them.  |} {| style="background:#fff8ce; border:5px outset #f2bc9b; color:black; text-align:justify; margin:7px 0px; padding:0 10px; width:auto;" | "Creative? Of course I’m creative! See, there was once uh, a uh dragon who married a mudwing and had a dragon named Silt!" Personality: Silt's personality is calm, shy, and quiet. Still, he is kind and stays away from arguments. He likes to stay indoors and talk to his pet birds, who are constantly escaping.  Friends dont matter much to him, he might have more if he actually tried to make some, but he thinks everyone he meets is too loud or jumpy. Collecting animals is a hobby of his, but he mostly chooses birds for their intelligence. His favorite thing to do is study math and science. He is closed-minded and not at all creative, meaning he hates art class. Silt questions everything that cant be proven by science. Overall, he isnt very hard-working and usually gives up projects half way through. |} {| style="background:#fff8ce; border:5px outset #f2bc9b; color:black; text-align:justify; margin:7px 0px; padding:0 10px; width:auto;" | "Hey, wanna play a game? We can study FLASH CARDS!"  History:   Nothing is known about how the hybrid's parents met, only that is was quick and didnt last long. The sandwing and mudwing had moved to the plains to have their dragonet, but soon their love sparked out. No matter how much Silt wanted his parents to stay together, they didnt. When he was only two, Silt's father flew back to the mudwing kingdom. Silt's mother didnt care and she tries to make Silt forget about him. |} {| style="background:#fff8ce; border:5px outset #f2bc9b; color:black; text-align:justify; margin:7px 0px; padding:0 10px; width:auto;" | Trivia *Silt is a pyromaniac *As of now, he doesnt have a crush on anyone *His favorite color is green *He had a sibling, but they died inside their egg Random things Silt would say: "Chirp chirp! Sometimes I wish I was a bird!"   "But why do the moons give nightwings power? Oh, because MAGIC!" "That doesn’t make any sense!"  "My male Eclectus parrot ran away yesterday, I cried for hours." "Dragons who don’t like me just because I'm a hybrid can go-. Probably shouldn’t finish that sentence, everyone has their own opinion." "Hey, wanna play a game? We can study FLASH CARDS!"  "I love to get mother to light sticks on fire for me, I watch them till they burn out." "I've got seven parrots, two wrens, three sparrows, one crow, and two blue jays!" "Theres this bird called the cyanocitta, I hope to capture one." "Mom got me a grey parrot for my hatching day! They're incredible smart." |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress